Vs. Forretress
Vs. Forretress is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 9/23/2018. Story Dawn, Silver and Ben arrive in Olivine City, Dawn rushing ahead to the port. She stares out into the ocean, eyes sparkling. Ben: First time at the ocean? Ben slides up beside her, reaching to put an arm around her. Dawn steps forward towards the ocean, Ben’s arm missing. Dawn: No. I have seen the ocean before. But the waters of Sinnoh always look so cold and intimidating. This clear, sparkling water is like a gem in comparison. Ben: I guess one that shines like a gem would be able to identify another one. Dawn gasps in surprise at that, blushing slightly. Silver is hanging back, not interfering. Voice: (Grumbling) Of all the crazy ideas. A gym leader not taking challengers! I should totally fine them for that! Silver steps out of the way, letting Barry waltz by. Barry takes several paces past before realizing that he had passed Silver, spinning around and pointing at him. Barry: You! Ben and Dawn turn their attention to Barry, who is now shaking angrily. Barry: You’re bent out of luck if you try to challenge the gym leader! She’s apparently not taking any challengers! Silver: Huh? The gym leaders are back? Barry: Not like she would even see me! She just let her kid assistant boss me around and kick me out! I swear, I’m going to fine them so bad! Dawn: That doesn’t sound right. I’ve met Jasmine the gym leader before. She seemed like a strong woman, and even was helping to develop a contest hall here. I’m sure if I speak with her we’ll get to the bottom of this. Barry: Ha! Good luck! The four head to the gym, entering and walking onto the field. Janina, now older and wearing a yellow blouse and black pants, stands at the other end. She spots Barry, seemingly angry. Janina: I told you already! The gym leader is not taking any challengers! Barry: And I told you that I will not be ordered around, OW! Dawn pulls Barry by the ear, silencing him. She releases and lets him drop to the floor. Dawn then walks across the field, bending down to get at eye level with Janina. Dawn: Hello. My name is Dawn, and I’m a friend of Jasmine’s. Could you tell her that I’m here and would love to see her? Janina: Uh, okay. But, she may say no. Janina runs back into the gym, going through the automatic doors. The boys stand back near the entrance, Ben impressed. Ben: That woman’s got a fire underneath her. She gets more attractive everyday. Silver: Surprised you’re interested in the strong type. Ben: Hey, Kalos had some problems respecting women a while back. It is only appropriate to come out of it with a certain respect. Janina comes back with Jasmine, who looks distraught and had been crying. Dawn looks horrified and goes over to comfort Jasmine. Dawn: Hey, Jasmine. I’m so sorry to bother you during this time. Jasmine: (Sniffles) No, no. It’s okay. It is nice to have someone to talk to. Dawn lead Jasmine over to the bench, sitting her down. The boys go over and join them. Barry: Huh? What happened? Jasmine: (Sniffles) It was during the Gym Leader Tournament in Orre. This group called Team Snagem, they (sniffles) they (sniffles) they stole our Pokémon. Silver: “Our?” As in, all the gym leaders? Jasmine: (Nods) They used this weird technology to capture them despite them being owned. The gym leaders are mixed between despair and anger. What made it worse was we were all forced to come back home. Ben: So you’re not taking challengers because you’re missing a Pokémon? Jasmine: My strongest, Steelix. Without it, a gym battle wouldn’t be worth the challenger’s time. It would be too easy. Barry: Huh. Okay. I’ve decided not to be angry with you anymore. Jasmine: (Sniffles) I appreciate it and I apologize. But fortunately, (she smiles) I heard that Ian said he’d fix it. Dawn: Now, if Ian said that, then I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. He’ll retrieve your Pokémon back. Ben: (Whispers) Who is this Ian? Silver: (Whispers) A friend. Recently got second in the Sinnoh League. Ben: Ah. Very capable. Dawn: Here’s an idea! How about you join me in the contest? Jasmine: Huh? Dawn: There’s a contest in a few days. The best thing that you can do in times like this is to try to have fun. Also, you can’t hide from this. People are going to find out about this sooner or later. And if you hide it, it’ll get worse. The best thing you can do, is go at it as if nothing is wrong. Take on challengers. Give them your best battle even without your ace. Jasmine sniffles again, as she smiles at Dawn. Jasmine: Thank you, Dawn. I’ll consider it after the contest. Dawn: That’s the spirit. End Scene The Olivine Contest is underway, with a coordinator’s Kingler showing off Crabhammer. Silver and Barry are sitting in the crowd, Silver looking around. Silver: Where is Ben? He tagged along just to see Dawn perform. Barry: Eh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Look, there she is! Dawn walks out onto the stage, wearing a new blue dress, having no sleeves and wide at the bottom. Her dress has the design of Blastoise shells scattered along it. Dawn: Sudowoodo, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo comes out in a cloud of smoke. Dawn: Rock Tomb! Sudowoodo forms a Rock Tomb above him, it scattering the smoke. Dawn: Low Kick! Sudowoodo spins around, kicking upward and shattering the Rock Tomb. The fragments fall towards Sudowoodo, him ready to face it. Dawn: Substitute! Sudowoodo forms an afterimage, it traveling upward and going through a boulder fragment. That fragment and Sudowoodo swap places, Sudowoodo floating in the air as all the fragments crash into the ground. Sudowoodo lands back down, saluting to the crowd. The crowd cheers, as Dawn and Sudowoodo leave the stage. A Clamperl uses Whirlpool, as Duskull floats around with Will-o-Wisp. Quagsire uses Amnesia, as a Noctowl uses Hypnosis. Jillian: Now! For our main attraction for the day! Joining us for this contest after her trip overseas, it’s gym leader Jasmine! Jasmine walks onto the stage, looking a bit nervous. She then takes a deep breath, gaining confidence as she draws a Pokéball. Jasmine: Magneton! I choose you! Jasmine throws her Pokéball, choosing Magneton. Magneton: Magneton. Ben takes his seat besides Barry, drinking a smoothie. Silver glares at him. Silver: Where were you? You missed Dawn’s performance. Ben: Sorry. Line for the smoothies was long! Jasmine: Magneton, separate! The three segments of Magneton come apart, spreading over the field like a triangle. Jasmine: Electroweb! The three segments turn inward, firing an electric web at each other. The threads connect together, forming a large web in the sky. They then flip upward, the triangle Electroweb facing the crowd. Jasmine: Lock On! The three segments use Lock On, releasing a red pulse wave that forms a bulls-eye in the center of the web. Jasmine: Now Tri Attack! The three segments fire Tri Attack, with fire, ice and lightning blasts traveling along the threads of the Electroweb, it acting like a maze that the attacks travel through. They collide in the center of Lock On, causing an explosion of fireworks. The crowd goes wild, as Jasmine waves to them. Jasmine: Thank you! I look forward to seeing new challengers to my gym following this performance! Jillian: And, Jasmine’s recent reclusion upon returning from overseas has been her training for this contest! How lucky for us! Backstage, Jasmine lets out a sigh of relief. Dawn sits besides her, comforting her. Jasmine: Thank you Dawn. You were right. I do feel better. Dawn: See? Getting back out there is much better than being cooped in. Jillian: And we have the results! The results board goes up, with Jasmine in first and Dawn in third. Dawn: Now, for the battle round. Jasmine: Just a warning, I’m a tough gym leader. Jasmine’s Forretress blasts through a Miltank with Zap Cannon, while Dawn’s Cherubi blocks a Snubbull’s Lick with Flower Shield. Forretress comes down with Heavy Slam on a Shuckle, while Cherubi fires Solar Beam to take out a Luxio. Dawn and Jasmine face each other in the finals, Jasmine looking quite excited. Jasmine: Just so you know Dawn, I don’t plan on losing to you again! Dawn: Unfortunately I cannot afford to lose. A ribbon is on the line! Jillian: Five minutes on the clock! And begin! Jasmine: Forretress, I choose you! Jasmine throws her Pokéball, choosing Forretress. Forretress: Forretress. Dawn: Cherubi, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi: Cheru! Jasmine: Heavy Slam! Forretress rises up, glowing with a silver aura. It drops down towards Cherubi, a giant silver energy shape forming to crash into Cherubi. Dawn: Flower Shield! Then Sunny Day! Cherubi glows pink, as a shield of flowers form in front of it. Forretress crashes into Flower Shield, smashing through and causing the petals to scatter. Cherubi is blown to the sky, as the petals form around it, it glowing blue as its defense rises. Dawn’s points drop. Barry: Whoa! How’d that Flower Shield break? Ben: A Steel type move clashed with a Fairy type move. Even if Cherubi’s defense rose, that type match up is still set. Cherubi glows gold, as harsh sunlight forms on the field. Jasmine: So you’re going to use its Chlorophyl ability. Forretress, use Spikes! Forretress spins, firing red Spikes across the floor. Cherubi is surrounded by Spikes, looking around anxiously. Jasmine: Zap Cannon! Forretress forms a sphere of dark green sphere of electricity, firing it at Cherubi. Cherubi speeds to the side, hitting a Spike that explodes on contact. Cherubi is stalled, and is hit by Zap Cannon. Cherubi stumbles back onto a Spike, which explodes again. Cherubi is on one knee, sparking from paralysis. Dawn’s points take a significant drop. Dawn: (Worried) Cherubi! Jasmine: Your speed is only useful if you have a wide field to use to dodge! With these Spikes, you can’t go anywhere! And that paralysis isn’t helpful either. Dawn: This isn’t good. She’s on a whole other level of strategy than even Nando. I didn’t even get to use our Chlorophyl advantage. We need to make a path, but how? Jasmine: Zap Cannon! Dawn: Cherubi, use Leech Seed! Cherubi spews several seeds, scattering along the ground and setting off the Spikes as they go. Forretress fires Zap Cannon, as Cherubi speeds along the newly created path to dodge the attack. Cherubi appears underneath Forretress, firing a Leech Seed at the ground. Roots grow out of the ground, wrapping around Forretress and draining it of its energy. Cherubi shimmers green as it heals, with Jasmine’s points dropping. Jasmine: Not bad. But you’ll have to do more than that to win! Dawn: I plan to do just that. Cherubi, Solar Beam! Jasmine: (Smirks) Sandstorm! Cherubi leaps backwards, glowing gold and firing Solar Beam. Forretress shakes its body back and forth, releasing a Sandstorm. Solar Beam goes through Sandstorm, weakening as it goes through and hits Forretress. Both of them lose points, Dawn losing more. Ben: (Whistles) She did good. But there’s no way she can beat that Forretress in the two minutes left. Silver: Maybe. But the combinations I’ve seen in these contests show that nothing is impossible. Dawn: Not even Solar Beam worked. Which means, (she eyes the field) we have to rely on dodging. Cherubi, use Sunny Day! Jasmine: Spikes! Cherubi uses Sunny Day, putting out the Sandstorm. Forretress spins in the Leech Seed roots, releasing more Spikes. The field is redone in Spikes, Dawn smirking. Dawn: Now jump and use Solar Beam! Jasmine: Sandstorm! Cherubi leaps into the air, firing Solar Beam. Forretress shakes and uses Sandstorm, cutting off Solar Beam’s power. Cherubi falls into the Sandstorm, disappearing. Jasmine: Where’d it go? Dawn: Leech Seed! Explosions from the Spikes occur as Leech Seed hit the ground, a trail occurring circling Forretress on its Leech Seed perch. Jasmine: Running in a circle? Its speed shouldn’t be that fast without the sunlight. Forretress, fire Zap Cannon! Forretress forms and fires Zap Cannon, hitting right before the next Spikes explosion occurs. The Zap Cannon explosion lights up the area, revealing that Cherubi wasn’t there. Jasmine’s points drop. Jasmine: What?! Forretress is drained of energy, Cherubi shimmering with healing energy on top of Forretress. It closes its eye as it winces from Sandstorm. Jasmine: On top of us? Dawn: Sunny Day! Cherubi glows gold, Sunny Day lighting up the area. It reveals a ring of cleared Spikes around them, resembling a Pokéball design. Dawn: Now Solar Beam! Jasmine: Sandstorm! Cherubi, still standing on Forretress’ head, fires Solar Beam at point blank range. Cherubi flips off, landing on a recently cleared area of ground. The timer goes off, as they all look at the scoreboard. Jillian: There it is! The winner is, (Dawn is ahead by just a few points) Dawn! Dawn sighs in relief, as Cherubi sits down to relax. Jasmine exhales, returning to her spaced out persona. Jasmine: Good try, Forretress. Jasmine returns Forretress, as Dawn returns Cherubi. The two walk around the Spike infested field, and shake hands. Jasmine: Well done. If that was a gym battle, you would’ve won. Dawn: I thank you for the flattery. However, there would’ve been no way we would’ve had a knockout. Ben: She, she won! Silver: You say that as if you’re surprised. Dawn isn’t a woman to mess with. Dawn is awarded the Olivine Ribbon, as she, Jasmine Silver, Ben and Barry walk to the Pokémon Center together. Ben: So you’re going to be taking on challengers? Jasmine: Yes. It is time to keep moving forward. I know Ian will retrieve my Steelix. But if I lose now just because I’m missing a Pokémon, I’m not much of a gym leader, am I? Barry: Either way, I’m going to wait till you get your Pokémon back. Now that I know the gym leaders aren’t at their best, I’m going to train until you guys get everything settled. Jasmine: I shall await your return. By the way Dawn. You should head to Red Rock Isle. Dawn: What’s on Red Rock Isle? Jasmine: A colosseum built for the Whirl Cup competition. I managed to convince the committee to allow it to be used as a contest hall on the off years. They had the Whirl Cup last year, so this year they’re having a contest. Dawn: Another contest, so soon? That sounds wonderful. (Looks at Ben) I know you just tagged along to see a contest, but… Ben: Hey, I have no problem tagging along a bit longer. Dawn: In that case, we head out tomorrow. Main Events * Dawn competes in the Olivine Contest and wins, earning her second ribbon. * Dawn's Sudowoodo reveals he knows Substitute. * The gym leaders are revealed to have returned to Johto. * Jasmine is revealed to have been depressed after losing her Steelix in Vs. Snagem. Dawn helps her to get over this. * Dawn learns of a contest on Red Rock Isle. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Jasmine * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Barry * Janina * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Magneton (Jasmine's) * Forretress (Jasmine's) * Kingler * Clamperl * Duskull * Quagsire * Noctowl * Miltank * Snubbull * Shuckle * Luxio Trivia * This episode marks the return of the gym leaders. * This marks one of the few times that a gym leader is displayed using a Pokémon not from their generation of origin, Jasmine using a Magneton from Gen I. * Dawn meeting Jasmine before was setting up for this episode. * Due to Dawn beating Jasmine in the contest, Dawn technically becomes the second of Ian's travel companions to defeat a gym leader. * Dawn's new contest dress was inspired by the attire of Ida from the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime episode Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests